Danny Ecto Eco Protector
by Ghostdog Rover 2.8
Summary: Behold this story is a parody of our favorite game. And guess who gets to play as Jak? You guessed right our favorite prepubescent teen Danny Phantom. Rated T for curse words.
1. Chapter 1

**_I have dug deep within the depths of my soul, to create this masterpiece of crossovers. Honestly, I have no idea why no one did this fanfic sooner! I guess there's not many writers online who love cartoons as much as I do. This fanfiction shall be my greatest masterpiece! Also this is my fourth non-EENE story. Also I change the story a bit so, just read to find out._**

**_I do not own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Nickelodeon._**

**_I do not own Jak and Daxter, they belong to Naughty Dog._**

* * *

_Chapter One: Two years..._

For every age there is a time of trial. The rocks faced such a fire before they were the strength beneath our feet. The plants braved vast winds before their roots could give us life. As a time manipulator of considerable years, I have known only one such great ordeal. Yet the hero it created was a champion of all time. We come to a small snow village where a hut stood out from the others. It had a huge octagonal device at the end of a boardwalk. About 20 feet away from the portal-shaped device, there was a strange vehicle, which had four figures standing near it. One had raven black hair with blue eyes, in a red T-Shirt, gray khaki pants and goggles atop his head. He was about fourteen years of age, and his name was Danny Fenton.

Sleeping in the seat of the vehicle, was a brown ottsel with a red cap on his head. This creature is known as Tucker Foley. He was once human like Danny, until he fell into a vat of Dark Eco and came out looking like an ottsel. A girl was sitting in the cockpit of the strange vehicle. She had black hair which was done in a ponytail, purple eyes, a black tanktop, a black plaid skirt, and black combat boots. Her name was Sam Manson, and she was the owner of this device. There was a person who kept constantly changing his age at random. He wore a blue cloak and had a scepter like thing that had a clock at the top of it. His name was Clockwork.

"Today's the big day, Daniel. I hope you are prepared...for whatever happens." Clockwork proclaimed.

"I think I figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large portal. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab." Sam stated as she sat in the driver's seat of the device, Danny sitting next to her.

"Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!" Tucker complained. He looked at the dashboard of the vehicle and was about to press it until Clockwork stopped him.

"Tucker! Don't touch anything!" Clockwork scolded. "Though the Observants vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm."

"Or great good!" Sam added. "If you figure out how to use them."

"I've had some experience with such things. I know you can make it work." Clockwork stated to Danny as he sat down next to him. Danny touched the red gem-like thing in the center of the console, causing an egg-like device next to it to open, showing a small orb surrounded by an orbit of other small orbs.

"Looks like Danny Boy's still got the mojo." Tucker proclaimed, sounding cocky.

"Interesting," Sam stated. "It appears to have some preset coordinates."

The orb closed and suddenly the rotating rods on the back of the vehicle shot sparks at the gate, causing everything to turn slightly purple. Everyone, excluding Tucker, was very cautious about what was happening around them. Suddenly an eerie deep voice was heard from the gate.

"Finally! The last Portal is open!" the voice shouted, as a bunch of flying weird creatures came out of the portal.

"Aaaaargh! What are those things?!" Tucker shouted in fear.

"So this is how it happened..." Clockwork muttered.

Suddenly a nightmarish creature with crimson red skin came out of the portal and screamed at the people in the vehicle.

"You cannot hide from me boy!" the creature shouted.

"Do something Danny!" Sam shouted in fear.

"What's this do?! Or that?! How 'bout this one?! Everybody, press all the buttons!" Tucker shouted as he pressed buttons at random. Danny freaked out and punched the red gem causing them to be catapulted towards the creature, but they singlehandedly missed the creature by a mile and jumped straight into the portal.

"What the heck was that thing?!" Sam shouted.

"Hang on everyone!" Clockwork shouted.

"I want off this thing!" Tucker exclaimed. Suddenly his wish was somehow granted in a bad way, as a bolt of purple lightning struck the vehicle, sending its riders flying into different tunnels in the void.

"Find yourself Danny!" Clockwork shouted.

* * *

_Somewhere in a huge metal city..._

Danny and Tucker crashed out of a portal and landed, hard, on a metal platform. Tucker growled and kicked a pipe.

"That is the last time I touch any Observant Junk!" Tucker exclaimed. Suddenly two men in white tuxedos showed up and pointed guns at the duo. A man was walking behind them. He had gray hair and green skin, and was in a black tech suit.

"Step away from the animal!" one of them shouted, causing Tucker to run between one of the legs of one of the men and away from the scene.

"Forget the rat! The Baron requested the boy. We've been expecting you Danny." the green man stated. Before Danny could react, one of the men in white bashed Danny's face in with the butt of his rifle. Before Danny passed out he heard his friends last words to him for now.

"Don't Worry Danny, I'll save you before you know it!" Tucker shouted.

_Two years later..._

In a sci-fi laboratory a scream of pain could be heard, as green lighting was seen at the top of a platform. Atop the platform was a giant laser-like needle shooting sparks into Danny, who was in a black and white striped prison outfit, while two people watched. Danny was in pain. One was the man that he had encounter two years ago when he first entered the city, while the other one was a tall man with clear white skin, green eyes, a black cap, and a white tuxedo. Suddenly, a computerized voice spoke: _Ecto Eco Injection Cycle Complete. Bio Readings: Normal and Unchanged._ The needle stopped shooting sparks into Danny, causing him to fall on the bed he was restrained to. Danny was barely conscious.

"Nothing! I was told this one would be different!" the white man shouted.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your experiments Baron Walker." the green man stated. "I fear the Undead Warrior Project is a failure. I was positive it would work if we used DNA from that beast that constantly escapes your prison."

Walker grabbed Danny's head in anger and turned it to face him eye-to-eye. "You should at least be dead from all the Ecto Eco I've injected you with." Danny's eyes had anger in them as the Baron slammed the teen's head back on the bed.

"What now? The Ghost King's armies are pressing their attacks. Without a weapon, my men can't hold them off forever!" the green man stated.

"I will not lose this city to that Tyrant! Move forward with the final plan, and finish off this 'thing' tonight, Technus 2.0!" Walker stated referring to Danny, whose silent hatred was fueled by those words.

"As you wish." Technus 2.0 replied. Technus 2.0 grabbed Danny's collar. "I'll be back later." Technus let go causing of his collar. The two men walked away from the platform not noticing as a pile of folded clothes fell on the platform. A service elevator appeared next to the platform and opened to reveal Tucker.

"Danny!" Tucker jumped onto Danny's chest. "What have they done to you?" Danny looked up to see Tucker but passed out. "Well that's a fine hello after two years! I've been crawling around this city risking my tail," Tucker held his tail, "literally. And that's the greeting I get?! Come on Danny just say something!"

"I'm going to murder Walker!" Danny shouted.

"Shh...Ok, first let me find the keys for your loc-" Tucker was cut off by Danny breaking out of one of his wrist cuffs and hitting him to the side. Danny began to shoot green sparks from his body, his body began to change. His skin began to grow black fur, his fingers grew long green claws, a wolf tail sprouted from his behind, and his face began to morph into a wolf's face with green eyes. He broke the rest of his bindings and jumped off the bed, panting and eying Tucker as if he were a turkey dinner. "Uh Danny, it's your pal Tucker!" Tucker shouted in fear as Danny came closer in his new form. Danny halted himself from skewering his best friend.

"Tucker?" Danny moaned in a new voice, one which sounded deeper. Danny soon began to change back into normal, which left him woozy.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side. Now let's bust out of here. I got you some new clothes, by the way." Tucker stated handing Danny some clothes. Danny put them on; he was now in a black long sleeve shirt with black jeans, a gray belt, and gray boots, along with a set of goggles, and gray fingerless gloves. Tucker jumped onto Danny's shoulder and soon they ran out of the prison. They soon heard the alarm go off: _Alert! Prisoner Escape in Progress._ When Danny heard that, he immediately picked up the pace. He ran into a few guards on the way, who he immediately round house kicked off edges and into pits. Danny jumped from platform to platform and soon made his way down a crate disposal unit, where he ended up in a room filled with water.

"We got to find a way out of here!" Danny shouted.

"Look, an open window!" Tucker pointed to an open window where a bunch of crates were stacked nearby. Danny climbed up the crates with Tucker perched on his shoulder. They soon made it outside of the fortress prison and onto the streets. "Thank god we're out of there." Danny soon began to walk in a certain direction. When he turned a corner, a man walked over to him. He had pale gray skin, red eyes, and was holding a red staff with a bat at the tip with a red orb on the top. He was with a toddler that had black hair, blue eyes, and overalls with a red oval in the center.

"Excuse me kind sir, may I help-" the man was cut off by Danny.

"You seem like a reasonably smart man. I want information!" Danny shouted an anger. "Where the hell am I?!"

"Sorry about this. He's probably still angry after being experimented on for two years." Tucker apologized.

"You, my very angry friend, are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Walker, the ruler of 'glorious' Amity City." the man stated.

"I was just a guest in the Baron's prison." Danny growled, as he crossed his arms.

"Inside a cell or inside the city...walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners." the man stated. The man turned to see men in white armor which covered their faces. "Talk about timing, I suggest you move along."

"By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Amity City, Baron Walker, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" one of the white armored men stated, causing Tucker to jump off Danny's shoulder and walk over to the guards.

"Aaah, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender, OR die!?" Tucker asked in fear of the answer.

"Not in this city!" the man stated. "Protect us from these guards and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!"

The man and child soon ran off to a hiding spot while Danny glared at the guards. He charged head first into battle, while Tucker hid in a nearby pot. Danny roundhouse kicked one in the face, causing the man's armored mask to come out along with a few teeth. Danny grabbed one of the enforcer's gun, pulling the enforcer closer, only to have his face bashed in by Danny's fist. Danny turned to the last enforcer that was on his communicator.

"We need back up, repeat, we need back u-" the enforcer was cut off by having his head bashed in by Danny who used one of the other enforcer's guns. As if things couldn't get any worse, two white flying van like vehicle flew over to Danny's location and dispatched more enforcers, who surrounded Danny. Danny began to growl deeply, and morphed into Wulf Danny. Wulf Danny growled and slashed straight through an enforcer's gun with ease, as if it was paper. Wulf Danny delivered a split kick to two enforcers head's, and if you listened closely you could hear the sound of their skulls cracking. The enforcers soon left in their white hover vans, as Wulf Danny returned to normal. Tucker walked over to his friend who was panting heavily.

"That was awesome! How'd you do that?" Tucker questioned.

"Something Walker did to me, something feral." Danny growled.

"What you just did was very brave. This child is important." the man stated, as Tucker walked over to the child.

"This kid...he looks kinda flabby." Tucker stated.

"You are in a restricted zone, move along." a guard came by on a hover motorcycle.

"Look, I need to bring this boy to safety. My name's Freakshow by the way." Freakshow explained. "There is an underground group waging war against Baron Walker. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you! Go to the slums. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Johnny, he can help you."

Freakshow and the child walked out of view, leaving a confused Tucker and Danny.

"We better find this dead end alley." Tucker suggested as he perched himself on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked up to see a hover cycle floating near them. Danny jumped onto it and punched the guy who was already on there. Danny soon drove off to find this alley and talk with this Johnny guy.

* * *

**_Yeah I'm not perfect but who is? I know it was a stretch to make Danny have a Wulf half. Still its an awesome idea in my book. Plus my mind didn't let me finish any of my other chapters til I posted this one. So if you like, then good, if you don't, don't troll._**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter was made with 10% Parody, 20% Danny Phantom, 30% Ingenuity, and 50% Tenacity.**_

_**Oh also this chapter has awesomeness. Also, I apologize for not posting a new chapter in a long time.**_

_**I do not own Danny Phantom, they belong to Nickelodeon.**_

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter, they belong to Naughty Dog.**_

* * *

_Chapter two: the Underground's missions._

Danny flew over to dead-end alley, where there was a girl standing in front of a door that had a Ghostbuster's symbol on it. Danny jumped down from the hovercycle with Tucker perched on his left shoulder. Danny walked over to the girl. She had blonde hair, light caucasian skin, turquoise eyes, a white short sleeve turtleneck, khaki short pants and combat boots.

"We're looking for a guy named Johnny, Freakshow sent us," Danny stated as a man with blonde hair, green eyes, pale gray skin, a black blazer, and blue jeans. "Are you Johnny?"

The man snapped his fingers and his shadow turned into a monster.

"New faces make me nervous and make Shadow hungry," Johnny stated. "Word is you're out to join the fight for Amity City, picking the wrong kind of side can be...unhealthy."

"We're here to see The Shadow," Danny growled at Johnny, who grew a smirk as he did so.

"Not gonna happen, if you want to join something, you and your pet should join the circus," Johnny stated, which made Tucker glare at him, "Unless you have the stones for a really tough task." Johnny snapped his fingers, as his shadow began to turn into a three-dimensional dagger and he pointed it at Danny. "Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower, and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk."

Danny glared at Johnny and began to walk back to the hovercycle, and drove off. Danny soon began to fly around the city, unaware of where the tower is. He looked down and saw the hovercycle had a GPS built in with a map of the city. He typed in Ruined Tower and a marker came up symbolizing where the tower was. Danny soon sped off and came to a metal door. When he took two steps towards it the door opened automatically, which showed a chamber like room. As he walked in he heard a computerized voice: _Now leaving Amity City._ Another metal door opened and when he walked out he saw a ruined city.

"Woah, this place looks as if a hurricane and a tornado were making love," Tucker exclaimed.

Danny soon saw two green octopuses, which floated over to Danny. Danny staying in the offensive round house kicked one of them into the wall and did a flip bringing his foot down on the other one hard.

"Woah, nice moves," Tucker stated as they began to walk deeper into the ruins. They soon scaled the tower, as they did, ledges began to crumble after they cross them. They soon made their way to the tower, causing Danny to pick up the flag. They almost did their victory dance, only they were stopped by the ledge crumbling underneath their feet. Tucker screamed as they fell, as Danny looked at his surroundings. He smirked as he saw an old window shade, prompting him to land in it jumping into the air, with Tucker following clumsily behind. Danny jumps onto a rope towards the entrance where Johnny was there on his hovercycle while Tucker jumped onto the rope hitting his kid-makers hard. Danny jumps off the rope landing perfectly in front of Johnny as Tucker lands next to him. The building they scaled was now crumbling away as Johnny had a look of surprise.

"I guess you guys are in," Johnny stated, before driving off.

"Yeah don't give us a ride or anything! We're fine walking back to the base!" Tucker exclaimed sarcastically.

"Come on." Danny placed Tucker on his shoulder and they began to walk back to the city. They hijack a hovercycle once more, driving back to the underground. They reached the door which had the Underground's insignia on it. They knocked on the door, causing a camera to pop out of the top of the door. It scanned them and went back into the panel, as the door opened automatically to show a small staircase. They walked down to see a few beds and table full of blueprints in the center of the room with a lamp hanging above it. There were boxes surrounding the walls, along with a wall that had Walker crossed out and a picture of Technus with arrows and writing on it. There was a hover bike secured to a hanging pipe. Johnny was looking over the blueprints as they walked in.

"Whew, I'm thirsty." Tucker proclaimed as he walked up to an open water pipe. He pulled the lever and opened his mouth, causing a bunch of muck to fill his mouth. Tucker sputtered spitting out all the filth that entered his mouth.

"The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice **innocent lives** just to _destroy_ the underground." Johnny explained, receiving a glare from Tucker. "I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his abuse before while serving in his Men of Elite. That's why I quit."

"You were a Man in White? Huh, that explains the posters." Danny stated.

"My shadow informs me that the valve is outside the city at the Pumping Station." Johnny proclaims as his shadow turns into a map.

"Outside the city? But what about the walls?" Danny questioned.

"What about Ghost King's freaking Ghostimals?! It ain't no petting zoo out there!" Tucker proclaimed in fear.

"Find the large drain pipe on the North wall. It'll take you to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive the slums are indebted to you. If you croak we'll remember you on memorial day." Johnny smirked getting glares from Danny and Tucker. The duo soon left after getting into their hijacked hovercycle and driving to the north end of the city which looked like a village that was above the water connected to a few bridges. When they reached the north wall Danny instantly started to turn the drain pipe hole on the wall causing it to open.

As they walked out of the city, there were creatures that looked like cougars with green fur and white underbellies, along with a black collar that had a red gem on it. Danny suddenly felt his dark side taking over him, as he began to transform into Wulf Danny. The creatures noticed him and began to charge at him, causing the transformed teen to grin mischievously. The wolf teen slashed straight through the first one that charged at him grabbing the gem that was left behind. He kicked the next one knocking out some of the creature's teeth. Wulf Danny left a path of the Ghost Cougars and other various creatures as he began his way to the valve.

As they neared the valve, Wulf Danny shifted back into his human form. Danny panted feeling that rush of power to be both frightening and exciting. He looked up to see Tucker trying to open the valve with difficulty. Danny gave a swift punch to the pipe causing another to open and suck Tucker in as the valve spinned open. Tucker was sent ricocheting through the pipes until he stopped at a turned off hose.

"Danny, help." Tucker whimpered in pain. A few minutes passed and Tucker was still stuck in the pipe. "Danny...please help." A few more minutes passed and Tucker began to get scared. "Danny...please...help." Danny turned the valve next to the pipe blasting Tucker out of the pipe. Danny was about to say something only to be stopped by Tucker "Don't say it. Don't even chuckle. Next time, you turn the valve!"

"Okay Tuck." Danny picked Tucker up placing him on his shoulder.

As soon as they were back in the city a strange feeling came over Danny controlling him. His eyes flashed green as he began to run through the bridges knocking people off. He soon came to an abandoned building where he found a huge, bronze alter with black eyes and an aardvark mouth.

"Greetings great warrior," It spoke in a dark deep voice. "I sense there is a dark rage burning within you. And in time it will destroy you with its madness."

"What?!" Danny was shocked by this. "How do I stop it?!"

"Only the last power of the Observants can save you." The idol spoke. "Destroy my enemies, those creatures you call the Ghostimals. Bring me 25 of their collar gems, and I shall teach you how to control these powers."

"Sounds good to me." Danny proclaimed as he walked out of the hut with Tucker.

"That was beyond creepy. Should you even trust that thing?" Tucker questioned.

"If it can teach me how to control my powers, I'll have to trust it." Danny proclaimed.

"When have our lives gotten this weird?" Tucker asked. "To the point we're taking advice from a giant statue?"

"I think it was when you turned into an Ottsel." Danny joked getting a laugh from Tucker.

* * *

_**Here's the piece of work I promised, I apologize for the long term delay.**_

**_Ghostdog 2.5_**


End file.
